


The Promise Under the  Bridge

by FiloOnceu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloOnceu/pseuds/FiloOnceu
Summary: Jeongyeon thought everything is now well planned for her future. But she doesn't expected how her epic highschool love life would affect everything she planned, after meeting again the girl she met in her second year of high school.The first chapters would be containing Twice as high school girls, and how their life as high school made their friendship and love stronger.Then the next chapters would be containing Twice living their adulthood.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo & TWICE Ensemble
Kudos: 1





	The Promise Under the  Bridge

Jeongyeon standing in her glory with her short blonde hair which perfectly suits her, round gold rim glasses seating on her perfectly pointed noise, and her most infamous lopsided smile plastered on her face. 

She's in the middle of their crowded hallway, buzzes of high school students are everywhere. Some boys are playing, shoving one another while some girls are occupied with their gossips.

Jeongyeon waved her hand happily when she spotted the girl she's been looking for, Jihyo. 

Park Jihyo has been Jeongyeon's friend ever since elementary, the time when she and her classmate Kang Seulgi only the girls playing with the boys. She loves more the adrenaline rush she's feeling every time they play soccer not like what her girl classmates play, a barbie who the hell enjoys that thing right?

Some girl in her class mocks her saying that she should not play with boys because she was a girl. Being a kid Jeongyeon flicked the girl's forehead without thinking, sending the girl crying home while her teacher scolded her for doing that thing. 

Jihyo was a newcomer in their place, so when the girl introduced herself in front of their class, Jeongyeon initiated to play with her since the girl must be lonely. Jihyo looks like a foreigner when she was a kid, an American they would say but Jeongyeon being Jeongyeon didn't mind what that meant and decided to make friends with the girl. 

They would play on the playground near their school, Jeongyeon together with the bear-like Seulgi having their extreme adventure at the monkey bar while Jihyo's playing at the swings. 

Their friendship continues as they grew older. Jihyo being a fine young lady, smart, and always has this leadership demeanor radiating from her. She's a lovely, sweet, and loud girl Jeongyeon would say.

While Jeongyeon stays being the bold and dorky one. She still loves playing, so she continues being a soccer player, a fine young woman who's loud as hell when she's playing or when she's with Jihyo. She maybe looks friendly yet she is only befriended by her teammates and with only Jihyo, she doesn't know how to make friends with others without being a bit awkward.

So without sweating anything, she decided she won't make friends not unless someone wanted her to be their friend. 

They're now the second year in high school, she being the captain of their soccer team and Jihyo being the president of their school's student government, despite them just being on their second year.

" Yah what are you doing! Standing here waving like a sore thumb? " Jihyo scolded while the two girls, Minatozaki Sana and Myoui Mina softly laugh. 

Sana is the treasurer, a Japanese girl with light pink hair, mesmerizing face, and her infamous seductive eyes. Fun fact, this great beauty also wants pretty girls. She's not just famous for her looks but also her great interest in women and not men. She said men didn't want her boldness, and she doesn't feel anything towards men, as simple as that.

Myoui Mina, the most delicate, elegant, silent but competitive when she has her game face on, one of the prettiest Japanese girl Jeongyeon have ever met. She likes how the girl can be competitive when it comes to video games or computer games, she likes playing a lot like a lot, that every time she's done doing her job you'll find her at the corner of the room playing silently with her Nintendo switch. She's also their infamous black swan. Their school's pride ballerina. 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo watched some of her performances and boy she just looks like an angel dancing on clouds making you dazed in awe for the whole performance. She's perfect all in all. 

" Good morning Sana and Mina " she greeted not minding her furious best friend. The two other girls greeted back and continued walking towards their designated classroom. 

" It's busy as usual but busier this time since the school year just getting started. " Mina softly said when Jeongyeon asked how their day was, she's the student government secretary. 

" God how come you're not tired of those things Ji? " she asked her friend while her arms snake around her shoulder. 

" I love it Jeongyeon, making me busy with something making my brain works all the time, not like you. " The girl on her arms retorted, Jeongyeon pouts before dragging her best friend inside their classroom.

Some familiar faces welcomed Jeongyeon and some of them belonged to the individuals Jeongyeon doesn't mind knowing at all. 

She was seated at the most back corner near their window. She likes it here, she can see the school's field and she likes how it feels. She knows it's childish but she felt like the main character when she's seating there, like those cool kids in animes she had watched. That's a secret now hush.

The teacher greeted them before mentioning some reminders about their classroom rules. When their homeroom teacher was done blabbering, he motioned someone from outside to come in.

A girl, the most beautiful girl Jeongyeon has ever met entered their room. The young lady with brown soft hair seating prettily on her head and ended to her shoulders. Her small round eyes and her pointed nose together with her red full pouty lips complimented her face well. Jeongyeon felt the tingling sensation she feels every time she sees her favorite character from every anime she watched. But the girl gave her more of this exciting feeling, causing her heart to beat faster.

' Damn you cringe little thing ' she thought to herself.

Nayeon felt someone is staring at her, when she looks at everyone faces the girl with short blonde hair at the very back of the room is staring at her wide eyes.

The girl is staring at Jeongyeon she knows it, but she can't take her eyes off the girl. They've been staring at each other feels like an eternity to Jeongyeon. She feels hot so she looks away, feeling the erratic beating of her heart. She felt a comfortable heat traveled from her neck up to her face. 

God! She stared at the girl and the girl stared back! She thinks she just fell in love with the girl but that's bullshit right? 

Then she remembers the fujodounshi manga ( boy's love comic book) she had read, that you may fall in love when someone shares a stare with you for at least 5 seconds. She felt that just 10 seconds ago and she knew that's bullshit. Did she need to grow up and be matured enough to not believe in those things right?

" I'm I'm Nayeon, nice to meet you all " the girl greeted before bowing her head. Some of the boys howled like big maniac hungry wolves, while some girls whispered like annoying buzzing mosquitoes.

" Why are you flushed red? YAre you feeling okay? " Jihyo whispers to her worriedly. Jeongyeon looks at Jihyo seating in front of her before nodding, fanning herself to calm the heat creeping to her body.

" You can seat next to ms. Yoo at the back since it's the only vacant seat. Or are you nearsighted? " Mr. Kyungsoo said, now rummaging his lesson plan. Nayeon shakes her head saying she's fine at the back before walking towards Jeongyeon, the chair beside Jeongyeon.

The girl seated before glancing at her then back to the board. Jeongyeon feels giddy and uncomfortable. She feels like she's been caught stealing candies on their snack jar. So instead of listening to what Mr. Kyungsoo is saying, she takes off her glasses and drifted into Jeongyeon's dreamland.

Nayeon glances again at the sleeping Jeongyeon beside her. She knows the girl not that well but she has seen her play. How the girl gets serious every time she's on the field running. Like she owns the field, she owns everything inside with her competitive and strong aura radiating from her. That made Nayeon's heart shifted in her chest unknowingly. 

The girl now snoring lightly beside her with a little drool coming from her parted mouth captured the attention of Nayeon.

'Cutie,' 

Mind you she didn't transfer there because of that petty reason, she just got lucky to became classmates with her crush. 

She came from Busan but her parents are working abroad making her and her sister Suyeon live in their own. Her aunt together with her cousin Myoui Mina visited them last summer and encouraged them if they wanted to stay with them this year, which of course for them agreed as much as appreciated. 

" Jeongyeon I told you if you don't want to do some remedial classes stop snoring in classes! " Jihyo scolded the hungry beast rummaging in her ramen, one afternoon. 

" Come on Ji, I can't help it if the teacher is waaaaay too boring right? " the girl retorted before gulping down her ramen's soup. 

The two girls together with their group of friends consisting of the student's government treasurer and secretary, Sana and Mina, and the new student who is Mina's cousin, Nayeon.

Being with Nayeon for almost a month gave Jeongyeon the time to notice every little thing about Nayeon. 

The girl was as bubbly as Jihyo, who is competitive like Mina and has this overflowing charisma from her. Like you can see the other students around them stop and stare at her for a while. That's how her beauty can be so freaking captivating. Did Jeongyeon just tell you how she loves the bunny toothed smile the girl has? Because she freaking loves it a lot like a lot.

" Cap! The coach said you must see her this afternoon, something important came up " a tall petite girl approached the group in her blue jersey shorts and a white shirt with her last name and number on it ' CHOU 25 '. One of Jeongyeon's teammate, Chou Tzuyu the girl is an exchanged student from Taiwan and got interested in soccer after watching Jeongyeon and her team play in her first year. She's one of the defenders of the team and one of the most competitive players. She's a beauty herself with her silent and charismatic demeanor. 

Jeongyeon nodded while wiping the side of her mouth before grabbing her duffel bag. " See you around guys, gotta go! " she chirped up, jogging before Tzuyu.

" They're like the perfect duo shining together with their charismatic and cool looks " Sana blurted out watching the two soccer players leave. The other girls nodded not minding the blabbering of their friend. 

But that two or the girl's soccer team surely holds a cool and charismatic demeanor wooing everyone who's watching them.

The two teams of soccer were managed well by Yoo Jeongyeon and her cousin Jackson Wang making students and other athletes look up to them. They handled everything very well making them the great captains of their team. 

Jackson is a bubbly cute and hot guy at the same time with his pretty build-up body. Many girls wanted him since he's not only great at playing soccer but also a gentleman himself.

Jeongyeon said one time that Jackson being a gentleman came together with him being a Mama's boy. He loves her mother than his ultimate crush, Suzy Bae, a third-year cheerleader captain. The two are pretty close to how Mina and Nayeon are closed to each other. Making them look like a twin. 

" Jackson whatcha doing here, " The girl's soccer captain asked, fist-bumping her cousin. Jackson hugged her lightly before answering with his wide smile, " The coach said something came up, maybe we both will be facing some tough opponents? watcha think? " the girl shrugged, taking her seat on one of the chairs. 

Their coaches, Ms. Kim Jihyo and Mr. JongKook came in together with serious looks. The two captains exchanged glances, before looking again at the two coaches.

" You two know how both of you played very well at soccer, winning every game you played. " Coach Jungkook said with his deep voice echoing in their head. Still confused the two nodded, following what their coaches are trying to say. 

" The Seoul University is a great way to achieve your goals as a future player of Korea's soccer team wants the both of you to offer their scholarship, you two will be enrolling to them and both will be soon playing for the nationals if you two show how great you are " The lady coach finishes now looking at the two captains.

The two still processing what they've heard glances at each other with both wide smiles playing on their faces. Howling in happiness the two jump and hugged hard each other before hugging their coaches. 

" Oh god! this is great news! We promise we'll do our best not to waste this thing! " Jeongyeon said happily. 

Life was good.

" Why she's been smiling awhile ago until now like that? " Dahyun one of the midfielders asks while staring at their captain, who's grinning ear to ear still not believing she heard the great news. 

" Shut up let her be if you don't want her to start acting grumpy and making us do laps " Their goalkeeper Kang Seulgi retorted while squatting. Dahyun snorted before kicking the ball towards the goalkeeper. 

" Cap you seem happy today, something happened? " Chaeyoung asked. The Captain's favorite dongsaeng, one of the midfielders. 

Son Chaeyoung is a louder mini version of Jeongyeon. Her hair is kept like how the actor Gong Yoo did it making her handsomely pretty. She's shorter than Jeongyeon, a first-year high schooler like Tzuyu. Despite being small, the girl always shows her boldness in everything she wanted. Jeongyeon almost fainted when the girl showed her, her first tattoo. It was a small sunflower in her index finger in her right hand. 

Jihyo who's fanning the crying soccer captain that time, asking what happened to her lovely baby no jam brother, scolded the shorter girl about getting a tattoo at a young age. 

" Let's celebrate this evening at my apartment, " The captain said still grinning cheekily. 

Jihyo and the girls are walking towards the field seeing the girl soccer team is training. The captain cheerfully plays with the team making the team laugh happily while playing. 

It was a beautiful sight for Nayeon since it was her first time seeing Jeongyeon and the team plays with smiles plastered on their faces. She was watching the team captain plays when she glances back at her, staring at her again, she counted the seconds that passed.

1....

2....

3....

4....

5.... 

Then the captain winks at her. Nayeon thinks her world just stopped.

'She fucking wink at me ' 

She only knows she's looking at Jeongyeon on her blue jersey shorts and white shirt now getting wet with her sweats. Her blonde hair is messy and soaking wet from her sweat making her so freaking damn hot. Nayeon can't stop looking at the glorious figure of Yoo Jeongyeon standing on the field looking at her. 

" Nayeon I know she's hot but please stop looking at her she might die because of too much blushing and feeling hot because of you, " Jihyo teases making Nayeon widen her eyes now looking away at the blushing Jeongyeon. 

" Girls want to sleep over my place? let's do a movie marathon, what do you think? " Jeongyeon asked after calming her reddening face.

" Here what happened Jeong? Something good happened? " The president asked while poking Jeongyeon's cheeks. Nayeon felt uncomfortable by the sight. She knows how the two can be so sweet with each other since both of them are best friends. Nayeon's jealous of how the shorter girl is the one receiving the clinginess and sweetness of the captain. She's envious which makes her sigh deeply.

Well, she still has time to befriended Jeongyeon and get closer to the girl, she must have her high hopes together. 

__________________________________

" So you'll be enrolling at Seoul's University in exchange for that wonderful scholarship and the possibility to play for Korea's pride? " Jihyo asked again, Jeongyeon nodded a piece of chicken on her mouth chomping it happily. 

The girls are scattered in her living room, eyes glued on the big screen where a cliche romantic movie is playing. It was cliche for Jeongyeon she's not a fan of those genres, Chaeyoung agreed to her who's now snoring softly beside Mina. The former is playing Chaeyoung's short hair around her fingers while smiling and munching her chicken. 

Tzuyu is laying beside Jihyo not watching nor eating but playing on her phone, glancing at them some other time and nodding slightly. The couple of the group which is Kang Seulgi and her third-year lover Bae Joohyun or more known for her English name Irene, are now inside one of the guestrooms God knows what the hell are they doing not minding the girls in the living room.

Seulgi is a friend of Jeongyeon since elementary, the same time when the two girls decided to join the soccer team. Then the bear-like girl met her girlfriend Irene Bae in their cram school at middle school one summer. 

Nayeon is beside her forcing herself not to sleep, wanting to finish the movie. She moves closer to the girl and laid her blanket to the girl's body now looking at her confusedly and sleepy but let her head lean on Jeongyeon's shoulder. 

When the captain looks at her best friend now looking at one of her brows is raised and a smug grin on her face. She shrugged before gluing her eyes on the screen.

Yawning again once the movie was done. She's the only one awake and the two of them are the only ones who are in her living room.

Jihyo and Tzuyu are now sleeping on one of the guest rooms while Mina and Chaeyoung go to the other room.

Now her only problem would be the girl softly snoring on her shoulder. She can ask Mina to have Nayeon but she knows how her no jam bro can be so feisty and bold towards the elegant secretary. 

Nayeon can just bleach her eyes if ever she'll see something amazing to the two right? It won't scar her innocence and her eyes, right? 

She sighs, before calling Jihyo's phone thinking that Nayeon can just share with the two knowing that Jihyo is not interested in girls. " What the hell Jeong! I'm just a few steps away from you right? " The sleepy Jihyo whispered yelled, Jeongyeon snorted before answering, " Can you have Nayeon? I can't just let her stay here right? " 

' Please say yes ' she chants but Jihyo just ended the call." Fuck you Park Jihyo! " she whispers yelled making the girl beside her stir lightly. She curses again before lifting the girl gently making her way towards her precious bedroom.

So funny Jeongyeon thought, a new girl will be sleeping on her bed, not her girlfriend nor a girl who will she be sleeping with. But on the brighter side, Jeongyeon thinks she still got lucky because her crush will be sleeping on her bed. 

She laid the girl on her bed securing her with her blanket. Nayeon sighed softly now snuggling her blanket. The soccer team captain smiles looking at the beautiful sight in front of her, now realizing where should she sleep?

She can't just stay with the girl, right? She's now imagining a screaming Nayeon pulling the covers over her and an angry flying pillow towards Jeongyeon's head. She shakes the idea, now walking towards the sofa. 

" Just for this night then you'll be sharing your bed with her, maybe cuddling her too and sharing some kisses " Jeongyeon muttered to herself now grinning at the thought before drifting to sleep. 

Nayeon groaned while stretching her body on the bed. She didn't finish the movie but she knows she enjoyed the sleep more. Realizing where she was she got up fast and stumbled when the blanket caught her right foot making her beautiful face kiss the floor. Grunting she looked at the slightly opened door where a Jeongyeon without specs is peaking, looking at her curiously why the hell was she on the floor. 

She stands up before smiling with her bunny teeth exposed, " Good morning! " Jeongyeon nodded, greeting her back and telling her breakfast is ready. She nodded following the girl walking towards the kitchen. She likes how Jeongyeon's figure looks like a petite yet well build body of a young man. She wonders how would it feels when her fingers touch it? 

" You know where the bathroom is right? " Jeongyeon asked again glancing at her, she nodded shaking off her thoughts. 

After washing she strolls off towards the kitchen seeing that the girls are now seated. Jeongyeon looked at her again, a cup of coffee on her hands lending it to her. She smiled before taking the cup and seated next to Mina who's now eating her toasted bread. 

" So, since it's Saturday you guys want to do something? " Jihyo asks while letting Jeongyeon eats the toast in her hand. 

" Irene and I will be meeting her dongsaeng, you remembered Sooyoung Jeong? " Seulgi said while munching her granola bar. Jeongyeon nodded, she's not close with those kids but she knows how good those kids are. 

" I'll take Mina unnie to the new art cafe I found " Chaeyoung muttered softly while a pink hue is forming on her ears. Jeongyeon grinned at her, a proud grin like fathers have when their boy had his first girlfriend. 

" Tzuyu and Nayeon what about you two? " Jihyo asks Tzuyu shakes her head then continues eating her corn flakes. 

" You won't ask me Ji, but I want some sleep and will be cleaning the whole apartment " Jeongyeon blurted out now finished eating. 

After their blissful and happy breakfast, the girls have left making Jeongyeon solo her apartment.

The captain is drenched in her sweat while iKon's "Rhythm Ta" is blasting on her speaker, and a proud smug grin is plastered on her face. Her apartment is comically sparkling. She loves the adrenaline rush she feels whenever she clean. Aside from watching animes and playing soccer, cleaning is something Jeongyeon was fond of. 

After cleaning she decided to take a long bath which of course her body appreciated. She needed it to relax and calm her nerves for the upcoming game they'll be having next week. 

Jeongyeon found herself walking outside her apartment, stopping at the cafe near her place. Momo the part-time waiter at the cafe smiled at her. The Japanese girl is also a second-year high school like her, Momo said she needed the job since she ate a lot why not let herself earn the money she needed to buy all her favorite and wanted to eat foods. 

" Hi Jeong, the usual? " Momo asked a notepad and a pen in her hand, aside from eating a lot the girl also loves dancing making her known to other students. Jeongyeon nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

" Hyun? you know the cafe near my place right? Would you mind hanging out with me? " Jeongyeon asked the girl on her phone. The girl answered yes rather fast and told her to wait for her for at least 10 minutes. 

The captain shakes her head remembering how her teammate stopped and stared at Momo when she took the team to this cafe. Dahyun after that day asked her tons of questions about the cool waiter. So she promised Dahyun she'll make the two talk and have some time together. 

Momo gave her black coffee, smiled at her mentioning her shift is nearly over and maybe they can talk for a while. Then Dahyun arrived sweating a smile on her face, starstruck again by the beauty of Momo. 

" What can I get you Dahyun right? Jeong has told me a lot about you " Momo said, smiling at Dahyun who's staring at Momo with wide eyes. 

" She knows my name! " the pale girl exclaimed looking at the girl who's now getting her a chocolate frappe. 

" Of course she knows you, the white girl who creepily stare at her with a creepy smile. " Jeongyeon teases making the pale girl turns to red beet. 

After Momo's shift, the Japanese girl seated with them and spent time talking to the blonde pale girl who cheekily smiles at the girl from time to time. Jeongyeon doesn't mind the two having their world, she's rather happy that her friends are now talking making her think the two are both a good catch for each other. 

It is now six in the evening when the three decided to call it off. Jeongyeon being the supportive team leader nudges Dahyun to walk with Momo and maybe spend more time knowing each other, which the pale girl happily obliged. 

She's walking alone thinking how her friends perfectly fit with each other, then a particular brown-headed girl with bunny teeth popped up on her mind making her lopsided smile appeared on her face automatically.

After spending time with the bunny girl, she knows to herself how much she enjoyed the girl's company making her crave for more. 

Speaking of the devil slash angel she saw Nayeon standing in front of her door. The girl wore a yellow shirt and blue skirt showing her white and flowless legs perfectly. A paper bag in her hand. She smiled at the sight before sneaking quietly behind the girl wanting to know how the girl would react.

" Watcha doin' here ? " a rasp feminine voice startled Nayeon making her stumbled forward and quickly look at her back which is a wrong move. A very wrong move, Nayeon thought. 

Warm wide eyes are staring at her that's not the weird part. The weird part is when her lips are pressed against another warm lip making her stumbled backward her back against the door. Her face is flushing red she knows it without looking. The back of her palm is pressed hard on her lips while looking at the shocked expression of Jeongyeon who is still staring at her in disbelief. 

Shocked by what happened Nayeon shoves the paper bag on the Captain's chest and runs away from Jeongyeon. 

" You stupid holy cow! " Jeongyeon exclaimed while holding her lips lightly, smiling widely at what just happened. 

Jeongyeon now feels how the characters from animes felt whenever the guy or the girl accidentally kissed their partner. She felt thousands of butterflies flattering her whole body, giving her a sudden warmth and gentleness she newly felt. She's happy even if it's an accident, making her smile grow further making her heart tap dance on her ribcage. 

" You just kissed the Im Nayeon " she muttered to herself again before entering her place with the stupid cheeky smile she has.

Life was good.


End file.
